lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Barometz. Trick. Pressure
Barometz. Trick. Pressure is the thirteenth episode of Season 2. Writer * Steve Cochrane Synopsis When Trick takes matters into his own hands to foresee the future, he runs the risk of revealing too much to the wrong Fae. Meanwhile, a furious Bo confronts The Ash about a betrayal...and is stunned by his response. Plot Lauren and Nadia leave on a trip, but before Lauren leaves, she tells Bo that the Ash saved Nadia and that she has given herself back to The Ash again as a result. Elsewhere, Kenzi and Nate's relationship continues to grow, and he asks her to leave town with him, and Kenzi agrees. Trick intends to use the coming of the Blood Moon, an event that happens once every twenty-eight years, to see into the future, but needs a Kingmoor Ring that Teague, a Shapeshifter Fae, stole from him. Bo goes to see the shifter in order to collect the ring, but the shifter becomes a doppelganger of Bo and attempts to double-cross her and Trick. Bo overcomes the shifter and takes the ring to Trick. Trick goes to see an old friend, Wai Lin, and has to answer four questions truthfully in order to obtain a drug he also needs and she makes him reveal some of his secrets. She also forces Dyson to admit that he cannot ever truly love Ciara. Trick then goes into a trance. He sees his late wife, Isabeau, who tells him that he made a mistake in ending The Great War, which was caused by Garudas that fed on the rage of all Fae, and she demands he end the peace between the clans for the good of the Fae. Trick sees through this lie, and then faces the "Evil One" foretold by The Nain Rouge, which is The Garuda. He is attacked by it in the vision and is badly injured, also injuring Dyson and Hale who were guarding him in the real world. Bo goes to confront Lachlan, The Ash, about what he has done to Lauren, and she discovers a series of his own severed heads that he keeps in his chambers. Lachlan then attacks her and they battle each other. Bo eventually has the chance to kill him, but she refuses to do so and discovers that The Ash has been testing her. Lachlan then reveals to Bo that he is a Naga and he tells Bo about The Garuda, its threat, and asks her to be his champion in the battle against The Garuda, telling her that she is the only one who can possibly destroy it and save the Fae world. Songs and Music * ''China Soul ''by AXS Music / APM Music Trivia * The episode title is a take on "Barometric Pressure." Barometric pressure is another term for atmospheric pressure. Atmospheric pressure is the force per unit area exerted on a surface by the weight of air above that surface in the atmosphere of Earth (or that of another planet).Wikipedia:Atmospheric pressure * According to Wai Lin's recollection, she and Trick sailed to America in 1419 on a Song Dynasty junk ship. The Song dynasty was an era of Chinese history that began in 960 A.D. and continued until 1279 A.D. It is divided into two distinct periods: the Northern Song (960–1127 A.D.) and Southern Song (1127–1279 A.D.). * In the Lost Girl: Prologue comic book, some Americans learned that they are just-discovered citizens of Delhi Sultanate at the end of 1492. The comic book states that Trick came to America when the New World was discovered as one of the first immigrants. References :PLOT NEEDS TO BE FLESHED OUT Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music